


Marry Me

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Thirteen/Rose [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: On a new planet, The Doctor finds the courage to ask Rose a question that's been burning her for centuries.Thirteen/Rose, the TARDIS ships it, so do I.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Thirteen/Rose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632961
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Marry Me

The Fam were sat on a picnic blanket, overlooking a bright pink sky which was setting into lilac green. The Doctor had told them the planet had no name, but they had affectionately nicknamed the small planet Watermeloon.

Further up the hill, overwatching her small group of humans, her friends, laughing and enjoying their trip to their own little world, the Doctor felt a sense of peace.

Only one thing would make this better.

She sighed and bit her lip, leaning against a dark pink tree with her hands falling into empty pockets.

Well, almost empty.

One small item was in her left pocket, one she could never seem to part with. Her hand found it, in the depths of her coat, and her warm hand wrapped around the cool metal.

Words from another time, another life, stuck with her. From leather and rage, pinstripes and chucks, to bowties and floppy hair, even with grey hair and amazing eyebrows, and especially now.

Rose Tyler… you're absolutely fantastic.

She pulled out the ring, a small cosmos held in the gem, by the looks of it, encased in rose gold with Galifreyan engraved on the inside.

She clasped the metal and squeezed. Suddenly there was a small pressure in her head, a presence at her side.

Well, sort of.

"You're looking moody again."

She wasn't sure when Rose lost her London accent, or when she was able to tell her body language so well from behind, especially in this new body.

Arms looped around her waist, and she relaxed back into her arms.

"Not moody," the doctor replied, running her fingers over Rose's knuckles, still not used to the new height difference, "just… thinkin', you know?"

"Yeah I know, your thoughts are practically screaming against my head, what's going on, love?"

The Doctor looked down at the group, smiling as Yaz threw up some pink petals, and Ryan pretended to choke on them. Graham was laughing.

"... This is almost too perfect, you know? After… after everything that's happened recently, having you back almost feels like a dream."

Rose nodded, resting her chin on the Doctor's shoulder.

"It is, for me. Every moment with you, I love it. I love you."

The doctor cannot stop the growing grin even if she wanted to, turning in Rose's arms and looping her own over her shoulders.

"I love you, Rose Tyler. You're my everything."

Rose grinned, tongue in teeth, and quickly met her in a soft kiss. They parted, and the gold in her eyes flickered.

"Ask me, please."

The Doctor didn't ask how she knew, or knew what she had planned. Rose was different since returning, the Bad Wolf having changed her. It wasn't bad though, she lived forever, so long as she wasn't killed.

She also seemed to… to know things. Impossible things. Such as their location when being set on random. When to stay still to avoid being shot at. Where they could relax, and where they would be suffering an attack.

But this? Well, it seems she knows important things.

The Doctor didn't comment on these thoughts, instead she smiled, kissed Rose again, and brought the ring out of her pocket.

"Rose Tyler, be mine, for now and forever?"

"Theta Sigma, I have been yours for as long as I can remember, and I intend to be for the remainder of time."

The band of cosmos and platinum is slipped on her finger as they kiss again, stood on the hill next to a cherry blossom.

At the bottom, watching the scene, Yaz is smiling wide, and Ryan is holding back tears.

"It-its so beautiful!" He practically wailed. Yaz nodded, and Graham swallowed a lump in his throat.

"It truly is."

"Good for the Doctor, finally managing to propose to her. I'm so happy for them!"

The three humans all held each other in their arms as the two immortals embraced, the TARDIS glowing her content behind them.

It was a good day, and time would remember it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all okay! Everything is difficult at the moment, so hopefully this brought a smile to your face and a warmth to your bellies!


End file.
